Metallic components typically undergo one or more processes that provide surfaces of the metallic components with a number of desirable physical, chemical, and aesthetic qualities. Metallic components manufactured for use with on-highway or off-highway machines, for example, may undergo a series of processes that enhance the strength and/or durability of the components, such as to withstand harsh operating conditions of the machine. Specifically, finishing processes for some metallic machine components may include coating the components with one or more coating compositions that provide protection from corrosion, weathering, ultraviolet degradation, and other environmental factors that may damage the coating composition and the underlying component.
A variety of coating methods and compositions are known for coating metallic surfaces, each offering its own unique advantages and, oftentimes, disadvantages. For example, a powder coating composition may provide improved corrosion and weathering protection on most metallic surfaces. However, it is known that powder coating compositions, typically applied using an electrostatic spraying method, may be susceptible to less than adequate coverage on edges and recessed areas. An emulsified liquid coating composition, which may be applied using a known dip coating process, may provide improved edge coverage, when compared to powder coating, but may be susceptible to weathering issues and ultraviolet degradation. Therefore, it may be desirable to combine one or more coating compositions and/or coating methods to provide an improved coating for metallic machine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,441 teaches a process for coating a substrate with a liquid basecoat and a powder topcoat. Specifically, a liquid basecoat is applied to a surface of a metallic substrate and then partially cured to provide a dried basecoat. A powder topcoat is then applied directly to the dried basecoat. Thereafter, both the powder topcoat and the dried basecoat may be simultaneously cured using hot air convection and/or infrared heating. By only partially curing the liquid basecoat, prior to application of the powder topcoat, the cited reference may provide a multiple layer coating process having a decreased process time. However, large cost implications of applying such a multiple layer coating process should be readily appreciated. In addition, there remains a continuing need for coating compositions and/or coating methods for metallic components, such as metallic machine components, that exhibit desirable performance characteristics without greatly increasing costs.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.